


[授权翻译]Practice Makes Perfect(熟能生巧)

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chess, M/M, Porn Battle, power, skill
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate





	[授权翻译]Practice Makes Perfect(熟能生巧)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232065) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



Practice Makes Perfect

 

熟能生巧

  
  


作者：ximeria  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

  
  
  
那是一个季节模糊的温暖夜晚。屋外黑暗降临，半拉的窗帘随轻拂的微风飘动着。  
  
  
Charles咬着下唇，试图将棋盘在脑海里呈现出来。“移，移到……b5。”  
  
  
“不准偷看，”Erik警告道。他的手指戳进椅子的皮革扶手，只是抬手迅速地做出一个动作移动了Charles的禁卫军。“不论是以怎样的方式。”他出了口气，头向后靠去。  
  
  
Charles咧嘴一笑，盯着在他面前伸展的迷人修长的脖颈，请求他……  
  
  
“你这样也是作弊哦，”Erik笑得喘不过气，睁开眼睛低头和Charles对视。“城堡……啊，Charles，你个混球。”他抱怨道——Charles的指头在Erik手边攀上扶手，坐进了他的椅子，紧紧压住了Erik 的阴茎开始扭动腰肢。  
  
  
“我们在磨练你的技巧呢，你集中精神的能力和如何运用力量……”Charles喘气，“在你受到胁迫的情况下。”  
  
  
“不，这完完全全就是作弊，”Erik大笑着说，伸出手拉下Charles的脑袋，给了他一个长长的湿吻，另一只手在空中移动。“城堡到h6。”他声音低沉，像蜜糖般填满了Charles的脑海。  
  
  
“对，我就是犯规了，”Charles贴着Erik的嘴唇笑开。他跨坐在Erik身上撑起自己，尽管这距离仍不足以让Erik的阴茎与他的身体分开。分离的过程如此美妙，如此折磨人的慢动作。他将自己身体与心灵中喷薄的兴奋推向Erik。  
  
  
Erik数次后仰撞击椅背，双眼紧闭着。整个房间的金属窸窣作响，但并没有离开原来的位置。  
  
  
Charles肆意地笑起来——这是一个对他们能力的绝妙测验。微风吹凉了他肌肤上的汗液，Charles打了个颤。“主教移到g4，”当他再次起身时Erik突然攥住了他。Erik下体挺动着，身体内部又快又重的撞击使Charles几乎失去平衡。“Erik！”Charles尖叫起来，感觉极度羞耻，但很快他就忘记了这感觉，因为Erik紧握着他腰部的强有力的手臂，引导着他倒在椅子前的地板上起伏来回。  
  
  
他进入的太深，让他感到了疼痛。  
  
  
Erik拉起Charles的大腿，使他的膝盖几乎触到了他的脸。  
  
  
“棋……棋，”Charles开始说着，但是很快就因Erik在他上颚的舔舐收了声，继而发出最淫秽最羞耻的呻吟。  
  
  
 _‘等会儿，现在他妈的专心做爱，’_ Erik的声音在Charles脑内鸣唱道。  
  
  
 _‘在地上？’_ Charles大声问他，企图隐藏起他愉悦的心情，但失败了。  
  
  
“这儿，那儿，桌子上，窗台，花园，爱哪儿哪儿，”Erik对着Charles的嘴唇咆哮。“现在。”  
  
  
Charles别过头，呼吸空气。他的身体几乎从中间折过来。Erik的愉悦进入到他的身体里，而他的愉悦回递给Erik形成了一个十分美妙的投影。当Erik放慢他抽插的速度，而在每一下缓慢地加深力度时，这种感觉甚至更好。Charles的名字是他唇边无尽的祷告。Charles喜欢他急速沉重的撞击，更爱他徐缓而曲折的抚慰。无止无休的，一直一直……  
  
  
“嘘，”Erik对着Charles靠着他肩颈轻声说道，“我不会停的，永远。”  
  
  
Charles的手指抓进Erik的手臂，在Erik每一次轻微的摩擦时尖叫出声。  
  
  
Erik的一只手滑到他们的身体中间，灵巧的手指环握Charles硬挺的阴茎，并没有摩擦，只是轻握着。在它几乎痛苦的胀大之前Charles更强烈地叫了出来，他的声音拔尖，喉咙刺痛。Erik的手指离开，从他们中间抚下，触碰他正在填满Charles的地方，然而这一切完全没有帮助。这种触碰更甚于一种电流，几乎把Charles击碎。  
  
  
“求我啊，”Erik低沉的声音在他的口中响起。  
  
  
“求……求你，”Charles喘息道。  
  
  
“再来，”Erik的嘴唇抵着Charles的下巴，弯成一道弧线。  
  
  
“求……求你操我，让我筋疲力尽，取悦我，填满我。”Charles倾泻而出，不知道他在说什么，也一点也不在乎了。  
  
  
Erik在他面前战栗，脸深深地埋进Charles的颈窝。他的动作断断续续失去了节奏。从秒到分，有一会儿的时间，他的身体在Charles的臂弯里颤抖。  
  
  
 _‘掌控有时来自你的顺其自然，’_ Charles进入Erik的思想中。  
  
  
Erik抬起头，Charles困难地吞咽着。他着迷地看着Erik红色的嘴唇重新弯成一个不加防备的笑容。这是他在发现自己被绑住以前所能看到的全部了。Erik把屋子里各种各样的台灯线不顾一切的从插座扯出来。没有一个紧紧地绑在Charles的手腕上，但他就是被捆在那了。Erik越来越快越来越重地进出着他。  
  
  
Charles忙着注视他的爱人，不想错过任何一个能够看到Erik放纵沉迷的时刻，而使他自己疼痛又愉悦的高潮降临的如此突然。他的阴茎不再被Erik握着，而是被抵到他自己的小腹，在Erik的每一次抽动每一次撞击中与皮肤上下摩擦。最后精液溅上他的胸膛脖颈。  
  
  
“你，你，”Erik结结巴巴地说，眼睛大睁身体撞向Charles。  
  
  
没再说出什么，但Charles看到Erik眼中的自己时感觉脸越发烫了起来。当Erik到达高潮时，他只是呻吟着在Charles体内放空自己。  
  
  
Erik的臀部还在不停抽搐，绳索从Charles手腕上滑下来。之后的很长一段时间屋子里唯一的声音就是他们的粗重喘息。  
  
  
Charles知道Erik不会动得很快，但却足够让他感到不舒服。但Charles实在不能让Erik停下，当这个男人在舔着他的脖子上，很显然是他刚才射出来的东西。  
  
  
“皇后到h1”Erik吻着他的皮肤笑道。  
  
  
Charles没回答，只是展露出他的笑颜，拍了下Erik的后脑。之后阖上眼沉浸在他们彼此的气息中。  
完


End file.
